The invention relates, in general, to sheet-stapling devices and, more particularly, to a sheet-stapling device with at least one stapling head which is arranged so as to be shiftable in an adjusting direction along an elongate adjustment member for adaptation to different sheet formats, and with locking elements which are provided on the adjustment member and on the stapling head and cooperate with each other, such elements being adapted to releasably lock the stapling head in selected positions on the adjustment member and being arranged on the adjustment member in a row extending along the adjusting direction of the stapling head.
Stapling devices of the general type are known and are frequently used in sheet-handling apparatus provided downstream of sheet output stations of copiers, printers or the like. Sheet-handling apparatus which can be operated together with copiers and which not only comprise a stapling device but also device for collating copy sheets and for forming sheet stacks are also called finishers. When changing the format of the stacked sheets which are to be stapled by means of the stapling device of a sheet-handling apparatus, the shiftable stapling head is moved into the operative position. It is generally required that the operator release the locking engagement of the stapling head and an adjustment member, and then shift the stapling head along the adjustment member until its new operative position is reached. The head can then be locked again on the adjustment member by means of a selected locking element of the row of locking elements.